Danny Aiello
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1973–present | spouse = Sandy Cohen (1955-present) | website = http://dannyaiello.com/ }} Daniel Louis "Danny" Aiello, Jr. (born June 20, 1933)Danny Aiello Biography (1933?-) is an American actor who has appeared in numerous motion pictures, including Once Upon a Time in America, Ruby, The Godfather: Part II, Hudson Hawk, The Purple Rose of Cairo, Moonstruck, Léon: The Professional, Two Days in the Valley, and Dinner Rush. He had a pivotal role in the 1989 Spike Lee film Do the Right Thing, earning a nomination for a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award for his portrayal of Salvatore 'Sal' Frangione, the pizzeria owner, and also as Don Domenico Clericuzio in the miniseries Mario Puzo's The Last Don. Early life Aiello, the second youngest of six children, was born in Manhattan,AIELLO, Danny International Who's Who. accessed September 1, 2006. the son of Italian American parents Frances (née Pietrocova), a seamstress who was a native of Naples, Italy, and Daniel Louis Aiello, Sr., a laborer. Aiello's father deserted the family even though his wife had gone blind. For many years, Aiello had publicly condemned his father's desertion of his children and his blind wife. Aiello reconciled with his father in 1993, but to this day harbors a resentment of his father's conduct.HIS BUS CAME IN - New York TimesDanny Aiello Biography - Yahoo! Movies He moved to the South Bronx when he was age 7 and later attended James Monroe High School. At 16-years-old, Aiello lied about his age in order to enlist in the U.S. Army. After serving for three years, he returned to New York City and did various jobs in order to support himself and later his family. Aiello also once served as a union representative for Greyhound bus workers and was a night club bouncer. Career Aiello broke into films in the early 1970s. One of his earliest roles came as a ballplayer in the 1973 baseball drama, Bang the Drum Slowly, with Robert DeNiro. Aiello had a walk-on as small-time hood Tony Rosato in The Godfather Part II (1974), ad-libbing the famous line "Michael Corleone says hello!" during a hit on a rival gangster Frank Pentangelli (Michael V. Gazzo). He was paired with DeNiro again for the 1984 Sergio Leone gangster epic, Once Upon a Time in America, as a police chief whose name was also, "Aiello." His many film appearances included three for director Woody Allen, who cast him in, The Purple Rose of Cairo, Broadway Danny Rose and Radio Days. He received considerable acclaim for playing a racist New York City cop in Fort Apache the Bronx (1981) with Paul Newman. Although his characters have often been vulgar and violent, Aiello has also portrayed sensitive, kindly men with an earthy sense of humor. He gained recognition as the befuddled fiance of Cher opposite her Oscar-winning performance in Moonstruck (1987), and the actor made a comic appearance in drag for the Robert Altman fashion-industry film Pret-a-Porter. He also had sympathetic roles in Jacob's Ladder and 29th Street. He played nightclub owner and Lee Harvey Oswald assassin Jack Ruby in the 1992 biopic Ruby and a political bigshot with mob ties in City Hall, starring Al Pacino. Aiello has a fine singing voice, which has been on display in films such as Hudson Hawk, Once Around; and Remedy that starred his son Ricky Aiello and Jonathan Doscher. He has released several albums featuring a big-band sound including "I Just Wanted To Hear The Words" from 2004 and "Live From Atlantic City" from 2008. Aiello and EMI songwriter Hasan Johnson are releasing an album in 2009 of standards fused with rap entitled, "Bridges." In 1981 Danny Aiello won a Daytime Emmy award for his appearance in an ABC Afterschool Special called, A Family of Strangers. He played the title character for the video of Madonna's song, "Papa Don't Preach." Aiello's Broadway theatre credits include Gemini, The Floating Light Bulb, Hurlyburly, and The House of Blue Leaves. Personal life Aiello lived in Ramsey, New Jersey, since the early 1980s.Golden, Tim. "FILM; Danny Aiello Journeys Along The Blue-Collar Road to Stardom", The New York Times, February 10, 1991. Accessed January 23, 2008. "Though friends say he is cashing paychecks of close to $1 million, Mr. Aiello and his wife, Sandy, live in the same split-level house in Ramsey, N.J., that they bought a decade ago for $125,000." He later moved to Saddle River, New Jersey.Saddle River, The Star-Ledger by Andrea Adams, April 28, 2005. "Last year, instead of amusements during the day, Saddle River Night featured a band concert by a 40-piece orchestra, as well as the family-style picnic and a special treat: Saddle River resident Danny Aiello sang a few songs after the band concert." He is the father of stuntman/actor Danny Aiello III, who died May 1, 2010 of pancreatic cancer, and Rick Aiello. During an interview with Sean Hannity, Aiello pointed out that he is a conservative and was raised Roman Catholic. He has also criticized the overuse of profanity in films and television series, as well as movies and television shows featuring poor portrayals of Italian-Americans. His nephew is Michael Kay, announcer for the New York Yankees. Filmography *''Stiffs, 2010, Frank Tramontana *Harry: A Communication Breakdown, 2009, Narrator *A Broken Sole, 2006, The Shoemaker *The Last Request, 2006, Pop *Lucky Number Slevin, 2006, Roth *Stiffs, 2006, Frank Tramontana *Brooklyn Lobster, 2005, Frank Giorgio *The Fool, 2005, Voice of the Dummy *Zeyda and the Hitman, 2004, Nathan *Mail Order Bride, 2003, Tony Santini *Off Key, 2001, Fabrizio Bernini *Prince of Central Park, 2000, Noah Cairn *Dinner Rush, 2000, Louis Cropa *Mambo Café, 2000, Joey *18 Shades of Dust, 1999, Vincent Dianni *Wilbur Falls, 1998, Phillip Devereaux *Bring Me the Head of Mavis Davis, 1997, Mr. Rathbone *The Last Don, 1997, Don Domenico Clericuzio *A Brooklyn State of Mind, 1997, Danny Parente *2 Days in the Valley, 1996, Dosmo Pizzo *City Hall, 1996, Frank Anselmo *Mojave Moon, 1996, Al *Two Much, 1995, Gene *Lieberman in Love, 1995, Joe Lieberman *Power of Attorney, 1995, Joseph Scassi *Prêt-à-Porter, 1994, Major Hamilton *Léon, 1994, Tony *Save the Rabbits, 1994, Ronnie *Me and the Kid, 1993, Harry *The Pickle, 1993, Harry Stone *The Cemetery Club, 1993, Ben Katz *Mistress, 1992, Carmine Rasso *Ruby, 1992, Jack Ruby *The Godfather Trilogy: 1901-1980, 1992, Tony Rosato *29th Street, 1991, Frank Pesce, Sr. *Hudson Hawk, 1991, Tommy Five-Tone *Once Around, 1991, Joe Bella *The Closer, 1990, Chester Grant *Madonna: The Immaculate Collection, 1990, Papa (segment "Papa Don't Preach") *Jacob's Ladder, 1990, Louis *He Ain't Heavy, 1990 *Harlem Nights, 1989, Phil Cantone *Do the Right Thing, 1989, Sal *White Hot, 1989, Charlie Buick *January Man, 1989, Captain Vincent Alcoa *Shocktroop, 1989, John Cunningham *Russicum - I giorni del diavolo, 1988, George Sherman *Moonstruck, 1987, Mr. Johnny Cammareri *The Pick-up Artist, 1987, Phil Harper *Man on Fire, 1987, Conti *Radio Days, 1987, Rocco *Key Exchange, 1985, Carabello *The Protector, 1985, Danny Garoni *The Stuff, 1985, Vickers *The Purple Rose of Cairo, 1985, Monk *Old Enough, 1984, Mr. Bruckner *Once Upon a Time in America, 1984, Police Chief Vincent Aiello *Broadway Danny Rose, 1984 *Deathmask, 1984, Capt. Mike Grasso *Chu Chu and the Philly Flash, 1981, Johnson *Fort Apache the Bronx, 1981, Morgan *Hide in Plain Sight, 1980, Sal Carvello *Defiance, 1980, Carmine *Bloodbrothers, 1978, Artie *Fingers, 1978, Butch *Hooch, 1977 *The Front, 1976, Danny LaGattuta *The Godfather: Part II, 1974, Tony Rosato *Bang the Drum Slowly, 1973, Horse *The Godmothers'', 1973, uncredited References External links * * * *Official website Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:New York Republicans Category:People from Bergen County, New Jersey Category:People from the Bronx Category:People from Manhattan bn:ড্যানি আয়েলো cs:Danny Aiello da:Danny Aiello de:Danny Aiello es:Danny Aiello fr:Danny Aiello he:דני איילו hr:Danny Aiello id:Danny Aiello it:Danny Aiello nl:Danny Aiello ja:ダニー・アイエロ no:Danny Aiello pl:Danny Aiello pt:Danny Aiello ro:Danny Aiello ru:Айелло, Дэнни simple:Danny Aiello fi:Danny Aiello sv:Danny Aiello tl:Danny Aiello